Phoebe
THIS PAGE IS STILL A WORK-IN-PROGRESS! Biography Phoebe is the main character of Camp Karma. She is a first-year camper and member of the Cyan cabin. She appears in Episode 1, “Arrival.” Personality Phoebe is very sassy and stubborn, and believes that Camp Karma is stupid. She is nice around Aria, Priscilla, and Markus. PJ and her parents refer to her as spoiled and childish. Appearance Phoebe has dark brown hair in a ponytail, a tan complexion, and brown eyes. She wears heart-shaped earrings. She has a white Puma crop top, red sweatpants, and white sneakers. Phoebe’s pajamas are a white shirt, red flannel pants, and white bunny slippers. In The Series Phoebe is first seen driving to Camp Karma with her older brother PJ. They exchange sibling banter as PJ goes over the purpose of the camp. After PJ drives away, Phoebe goes inside the camp and learns she is in the Cyan Cabin. When she exits the hall, she immediately runs into Markus. She acts sassy to him when he calls her new. After she insults his SnapBack, he leads her to the Cyan Cabin and tells her they should hang out sometime. Phoebe seems annoyed by Chrissy when she introduces herself. Chrissy takes Phoebe on a tour of the camp and then takes her back to the Cyan Cabin. Aria and Priscilla introduce themselves formally and the three of them complain about Chrissy. Phoebe asks Priscilla about Markus and Priscilla tells her that Markus has a ”crazy girlfriend” named Bianca. The three of them head to lunch. Afterward, Phoebe goes on a hike and meets Cameron. After they go to a bridge, Cameron asks if they can walk on the trail again sometime and leaves. In Episode 2, “Abandoned,” Phoebe is seen setting up her sleeping space and is congratulating herself on her work. Aria walks in on her talking to herself. After Priscilla joins them, the alarm goes off and they head to the camp meeting. Phoebe expresses anger at the curfew time. After a while, she tells Priscilla to wake her up when the meeting is over and promptly falls asleep. After the meeting is over, Aria wakes her up. Aria tells her that there’s going to be a summer dance, and Phoebe expresses surprise at the topic of a date. Chrissy comes to collect the girls and they go back to the cabin. On their way back, Phoebe spots a house on a hill and asks Priscilla about it. Priscilla tells her that the owners of the camp live on the hill, and mysteriously adds that she has been up to the house but doesn’t reveal why. After Priscilla leaves, Phoebe wonders what would happen if she went up to the owner’s house. That night, Phoebe hears something rustling outside of the cabin. Going outside, she sees Cameron, and he invites her to walk on the trail with him. As they walk, Phoebe tells Cameron why her parents sent her to the camp. After a while, Phoebe trips and hits her head on a rock. Cameron, panicked, leaves her there and runs back to camp. In Episode 3, “Missing,” Phoebe wakes up in the nurse’s office. Milo, the acting nurse, tells her that he and the Green Cabin found her on the trail early that morning. After Milo cleans her wound, he takes her outside and tells her that she should rest in her cabin for the rest of the day and advises her to stay away from Cameron. Phoebe thanks him and leaves. When she gets back to the Cyan Cabin, Phoebe tells Chrissy, Aria, and Priscilla that she hit her head on a rock. Chrissy gets mad that she was out after curfew, but Milo comes by to tell them about the boat race. Phoebe explains that Milo told her to rest for the day, so Chrissy leaves with Aria since Priscilla ditched the race. In Episode 6, "The Plan," Phoebe and her friends wake up in the Cyan Cabin. Phoebe tells them about what Bianca had said about Chrissy. After this, they go to breakfast. When Aria stalls, talking to Milo, Phoebe gets annoyed and urges her to come sit down. After breakfast, Phoebe says she wants to find Bianca before her cooking class and walks off. Later, Phoebe goes to her cooking class, and is partnered up with Markus. The class is interrupted when Bianca begins shouting for everyone to leave outside. Markus and Phoebe run outside after Milo to see what's happening. After Bianca punches Milo, Markus ushers her away, and Phoebe follows them. Phoebe watches from behind a tree as Bianca dumps Markus and walks away, seeing Phoebe and mockingly saying that the two were meant for each other. Phoebe comes to sit down with Markus and they talk about their favorite ice cream flavors. In Episode 7, "Meeting," Phoebe is in the Cyan Cabin when Priscilla and Aria come back. When Aria explains they were talking about K-Pop, she starts to sing, but Priscilla cuts her off. Milo comes over the intercom and summons everyone to the camp meeting. At the meeting, Phoebe pointedly asks Milo where Chrissy is. Milo quickly says that she took a few campers on a retreat away from the camp, and dismisses the meeting before anyone can ask anymore questions. After the meeting, Phoebe, Markus, Aria, and Priscilla meet outside the Cyan cabin. Phoebe tells them she didn't believe a word Milo said. Phoebe is alarmed when Priscilla and Aria volunteer to go up to the owner's house, and decides to stay at the cabin. She invites Markus in to have cookies. When Phoebe and Markus joke about pineapple pizza, Phoebe makes a joke about them having kids. Phoebe tells Markus that she wants to name her kids Quinn and Rad. After talking about Markus's relationship with Bianca, they kiss. Trivia * It’s inferred that Phoebe is a fan of the movie ET as she has a poster of it hanging by her bed. * Phoebe finds jokes about her name unfunny. * Phoebe's favorite ice cream flavors are strawberry and mango. * Phoebe is a fan of K-Pop. * Phoebe doesn't like pineapple pizza. * Phoebe is possibly Quinn's mother from Quinn's Lie.